Poker has become a very popular game to the masses because of televised poker events and online remote access to live poker games. In other words, poker play is more mainstream and access is greatly improved. While poker has become very popular, there continue to be negative situations arising during poker games which may cause players to become discouraged with poker. One primary negative situation is the draw out during which a player having a lower probability of winning a poker hand beats one or more other players. For example, in Texas Hold'em a draw out can occur when a first player holds three of a kind after the turn and a second player holds an inside straight draw. If the second player hits the card needed to complete the straight, the first player has been drawn out. One or more draw outs during a poker tournament can discourage tournament players lowering the number of players entering tournaments and thus lowering operator revenue.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to incorporate a system and method for rewarding in some fashion players suffering from bad beats during poker tournaments. Advantageously, the bad beat system and method should be configured to allow operators to generate additional revenue.